Little Things
by Pryzeofsin
Summary: Emma has a gift for Hook. Some CapitanSwan fluff to introduce myself to this fandom! T for now. May go slightly M at the end. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Post Neverland - obviously slightly AU. They rescue Henry and come home… **

**Just a quick bit o' CapitanSwan fluff that popped in my head after seeing pics of Colin with his Guitar. This is my first FF in this fandom, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit, if I owed it it wouldn't be Fanfiction….**

* * *

_Little Things: Chapter one_

"Please just tell me what you want..."

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Why are you doing this to me…"

Henry laughed, "Doing what to you!? Just get me anything I'm not picky."

Emma huffed, "Look kid, I don't know if you realize this," She folded her hands on the table in front of her and leaned forward, "...but I haven't ever had to buy a birthday present for a 12 year old boy before…" She said quietly.

Henry rolled his eyes, "You'll do fine, I'm sure." He stated flatly. He took another sip of his cocoa and stood up, "I gotta get to school." Emma sighed, but Henry ignored it and leaned forward and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Remember, I'm staying at Regina's for a few days…." He said as he stood up.

Emma frowned sadly, "I know, I remember… Have a good day at school." She ruffleld his hair, "I love you." She gave him a slight push towards the door."

"Love you too." He said waving behind him.

Emma let out another huff and wrapped her hands around her still warm mug of coffee. She stared blankly at the table in front of her, gently chewing the inside of her lip. It had been 3 months since their return from Neverland, and things had fallen back into a semi normal routine. Henry split his time 3 ways between Neal, Regina and Emma.

She still had trouble letting him out of her sight, but knew deep down that nothing was going to happen to him. He was related (by either blood, marriage or otherwise) to most of the people in town. He had more than enough people keeping an eye on him, and Pan was out of the picture, so there should be no worry on that end.

She sighed and began trying to figure out her day. No work, no Henry, no previous obligations. She wasn't used to not having anything to do. It seems that nowadays she was always getting pulled one way or the other, but today was hers.

Her attention was pulled to the front of the diner when the bell chimed, and as if some unseen force in the universe was playing with her, there was Hook. His eyes met hers and he smirked. She tried to look as annoyed as possible, but the butterflies in her stomach and the quick jump in her pulse couldn't lie. She was glad he was here…

His eyes never left hers as he sauntered over to Emma's booth and took a seat across from her, "G'morning Miss Swan." He said playfully.

"It was..." she replied, giving him her best unamused look.

Hook smiled and rolled his eyes, "You know love, if you spent as much time being nice to me as you did trying to act like I annoy you," he leaned in closer to her and lowered his voice, "and we _both_know that it is just an act" He sat back and continued, "then by this point, we would probably be married, and you with child..." He winked and Emma almost choked on the sip of coffee she had been taking.

Emma scoffed, "In your dreams guy….."

"Every fucking night…." He leaned back further in the booth and stretched his arms out across the back. Emma couldn't help but appreciate how good he looked in normal clothes. The grey long sleeved T he wore stretched nicely across his chest and she didn't have to be looking at it to know that the jeans he wore, so well, only accentuated his perfectly formed….

Emma's thoughts were interrupted by Ruby dropping mug and a full pot of coffee.

"Thank you darlin…." Hook responded flashing her _that _smile. Emma's jaw clenched, but she knew that it was all for show. He was trying to get a rise out of her. She watched him fill his cup and then leaned over the table and freshened up her cup as well. She mumbled a 'thanks' and continued to observe him as he added sugar and cream to his coffee, two sugars, three creams, to be exact.

She knew this by heart, in fact, there were too many things about the pirate she was starting to memorize. The way his eyebrow twitched slightly when he was thinking too hard, or how he would bite his cuticles when he was nervous, the way his blue eyes seemed to twinkle when he was genuinely happy about something. All of it seemed too normal to Emma when she first noticed. This was nothing like the infamous Captain Hook from the stories… This Pirate was a man, he was human, he was tangible, and he was… _hers…_

No not hers… Not yet.

Much to her surprise (and a little disappointment), Hook had left Emma alone for the most part upon their return from Neverland. Sure they had seen each other, spoken here and there, and there were more mornings like this than she could count… But he never pressured her for anything, and he had never once mentioned the kiss they shared in Neverland. Were it not for the innuendos and shameless flirting, she would have thought that there was something wrong.

He was giving her space, and for that she was grateful. She needed the last few months to decompress. With everything that had happened in the last year, she didn't think she would have been able to take much more till they would have had to lock her up in one of those padded cells in the basement of the hospital.

Neal however had not followed the same example. He had been persistent to say the least, taking Hook's absence as an opportunity to move in. He came to her door one evening, almost a month prior for the "Talk." Emma had been dreading the moment but knew it was coming….

"_You know Emma, if we lived together, we wouldn't have to split our time with Henry between the two of us…" He had suggested, leaning against the counter. Mary Margaret and David had moved into their own place a week before, she was sure that was why he was bringing this up all the sudden. _

_Emma rolled her eyes. Was that really how he was going to start this conversation? Nevermind the fact that there had been no shared intimacy between them since their return, he just wanted to jump right into living together… And what a cheap way to try and convince her, using Henry as an excuse. _

"_Neal, that's not a good idea..." She said taking one of the high stools across the counter from him. _

_Neal scratched the back of his neck, "Why, Emma? What's stopping us from being together… I am here, I'm not going anywhere… We can finally be happy..."_

_Emma sighed looking at him thoughtfully, "It's just not…." Emma stopped looking for the right words. _

"_Is it Hook?" He asked suddenly. _

_Emma looked away, "No."_

"_Don't lie to me Emma..." Neal threatened, angry now, "I've seen you two together."_

_Emma rolled her eyes, "...and so? Just because you have 'seen' us together doesn't mean there is anything going on…."_

"_But you have feelings for him?" He countered. _

_Emma looked at him now letting out a deep breath, "Yes, I have feelings for him, but he isn't the reason we can't be together…. Even if he wasn't in the picture, my answer would still be no." She admitted, surprised by her own words, she continued though, getting angrier as she finally spoke the words she needed to say out loud, "You left me. You say it was for my own good, but I know that August TOLD you when the curse was broken! Did you come look for me? NO! You moved on! You were engaged!" _

"_Emma…." He started, but she stopped him._

"_No, I don't want to hear it. Do I love you? Yes, part of me always will…" Her voice softened, "but I'm not 17 anymore either. We are different people than we were then." She said almost pleadingly. _

_She had to admit, it felt good to get this all out in the open. She had been dreading this conversation with him since they got back, but as bad as she felt confessing this to him, it felt even worse letting him think that there was something there. _

"_Emma…." He started, but stopped, his arms dropping to his sides, "So I guess thats it?"_

_She pursed her lips together, "Yeah..."_

Emma was pulled from her thoughts by Hook clearing his throat, "You with me, love?"

She took a deep breath, "Yeah, sorry, just… thinking."

Hook smirked, "I can only hope that I am the one who puts you in such deep thought."

"Actually… It was Neal," She replied.

Hook scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You'll not be thinking of that ponce in my presence, love."

"Sorry, it's just…" She looked down at her hands in her lap and then back up at him faking a smile, "It's nothing…."

He gave her a look like he knew she was hiding something, but didn't pressure her for more. Emma wondered if knew about the conversation with her and Neal. Surely he did… The rest of the town knew. If he did, though, he didn't mention it and didn't change how he acted around her.

Something dawned on her suddenly, she didn't know why she didn't realize it before… He was waiting on her to make the first move. He wouldn't do anything till she told him (or showed him) it was okay. Her heart jumped into her throat and she did the best she could to swallow back down the lump.

Her eyes met his and she swore that he knew exactly what she was thinking. He smirked lazily and gave her a wink. She could feel the heat on her cheeks as a blush set in and she suddenly felt the need to check her phone… any excuse to hide.

She checked the time, it was barely 9am. She had her entire day to figure out. An idea suddenly came to her. She looked back at Hook, "Do you want to get out of town with me for the day?"

Hook looked taken back by the sudden question, but composed himself quickly, "Love, if you want to have a go somewhere private, I have a wonderfully comfortable bed back on the ship, or even the room granny is providing should suffice, though, we will have to be a bit quieter..."

Emma rolled her eyes but ignored his comment, "I need to get Henry a birthday present… I was hoping the next town over had a better selection of… anything…."

"and you want me there because….?" He asked raising an eyebrow/

Emme didn't know how she was supposed to answer that. She just wanted him there, with her. She shook her head and stood up grabbing her jacket, "Look if you don't want to go you don't..."

Hook stopped her with a hand on her arm, "Emma, I was just curious" He looked up at her, his eyes clear, and expression genuine, "I would be more than happy to accompany you on your quest, fair maiden."

Emma smiled down at him and rolled her eyes, "You've been watching too much T.V."

He stood up, taking her coat from her. She was slightly confused until he held it open for her (or as best be could one handed), "And they say chivalry is dead..." She quipped skipping her arms through the sleeves. She leaned back over into the booth and grabbed her bag, "Shall we?"

Hook held his arms out in dramatic fashion towards the door, "After you M'lady?"

* * *

**OKAY! This isn't going to be a very long story. It's going to be mostly fluff, maybe a hint of lemon at the end… if you're good and you ask nice. For now it will stay T…. REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am absolutely delighted by the feedback I am getting for this story. So many follows! I guess that's what happens when you write for a fandom that's still relevant. Lol.**

**I guess to clarify, mostly for my own piece of mind, Hook is wearing his prosthetic hand. **

**So here is chapter 2. There will probably be one, possibly two more after this. **

* * *

_Little things: Chapter 2_

It took them about an hour to get to the next town over. It was not too much bigger than Storybrooke, but it offered slightly more modern accommodations. Emma wasn't still entirely sure what she was looking for, but the change of scenery was nice, as was the company.

Hook had not spoken much on the ride over. He sat tense and white knuckle. He had insisted that she was luring him into a deathtrap, and she did her best to convince him that was not the case.

"_Bloody 'ell Emma, please don't tell me we are going in that!?" He pointed at the little yellow beetle. _

_Emma turned and blinked, "How else would we get there?" She asked exasperatedly. _

"_Horseback?" He suggested. _

_Emma rolled her eyes, "Seriously? Look, you don't have to go..."_

"_Well if I knew you were going to try and kill me, I might not have agreed." He replied still maintaining his distance from where the car was parked outside Emma's apartment. He then motioned to the front door of her building, "Why don't we just make our way upstairs. I can promise that they 'day trip' I'm willing to provide will be better than any you can imagine..." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. _

_She huffed and crossed her arms expectantly, "Damnit Jones, are you telling me you are afraid of getting in a freaking car?" She challenged. _

"_Simply? Yes." He stated not taking the bait. _

_Emma uncrossed her arms and sighed, "I promise you'll be fine… I'll protect you." She said with a smile now. _

_Hook dropped his shoulders in defeat and finally walked over to the car, "Fine. Let's get on with it then..."_

Emma chuckled at the memory as she looked for a centralized place to park so they could get out and walk around the town.

"Something funny, love?" Hook asked turning his attention to her.

Emma shook her head, "No nothing." She pulled into a spot and turned off the car, "See… That wasn't that bad."

Hook huffed and got out of the car. Emma grabbed her things from the back and followed suit.

"So where to?" He asked taking in the new surroundings.

Emma looked up and down the streets, "Lets go this way…" She said pointing towards where most of the people seemed to be heading or coming from. It was sunny out today, something people in the Northeast were not used to this time of year, so the whole town, she supposed, was out and enjoying it.

"I must say, it's a bit jarring to see how much this world has changed since I was apart of it" Hook said thoughtfully as they passed an electronics store, "I was born here, yet I know that I definitely don't belong here..." He continued softly.

Emma pursed her lips, not sure how to respond to that. She knew that if and when they were ever to return to the enchanted forest, she would feel the same way. Her fingers itched to take his hand in hers as they walked, if only to offer a bit of comfort or reassurance that she was here with him, and that she understood.

The thought was interrupted though when Hook stopped in front of an eclectic looking shop called 'This & That'. "What about here?" He said pointing into the store window. There was a sign that read 'If you can't find what you're looking for here, then you aren't looking hard enough'

Emma shrugged, "Its worth a shot..."

Hook moved to the door and opened it for her motioning her inside. She stepped inside and was slightly overwhelmed. There were two stories of… everything….

Everything from music to toys to clothing to appliances. . She didn't even know where to begin. What the hell do you get for a 12 year old?

Hook watched her as her eyes traveled around the store. Sensing her apprehension, he grasped her hand in his and smiled, "Why don't we start over here, love..." He said tugging her to a section of the store that seemed to center on 'crafts.'

Emma's momentarily awestruck by his smile, could only nod in agreement.

They browsed the various sections of the store, but Emma was still at a loss as to what to get for her son. Hook, bless his heart, did everything he could to help, but it had been ages since he was a boy, and has he stated earlier, was completely lost when it came to the modern world.

Emma seemed to enjoy pointing out various objects and showing Hook how they worked. His wide eyed curiosity was so out of character for him. Showing him how a digital camera worked was by far her favorite moment of the day.

"Here..." She had said to him, "Point this side at whatever you want a picture of and press this button. You can frame up the shot using the back screen..." She stood next to him holding up the camera. She pointed it at a person on the other side of the store and hit the shutter. Hook jumped at the sound of the picture snapping and Emma had to suppress a giggle. She pressed a few more buttons and then revealed to Hook the picture.

"Magic." He stated.

Emma shook her head, "Technology… Science." She corrected, "There isn't any magic on this side of the line."

Hook was still a bit unsure, but he took the device from her anyways. He did exactly as she showed him and pointed the camera at her and quickly snapped a picture.

"Hey!" She said in protest.

He chuckled and hit the replay button to see what he had captured, "Beautiful..." He said looking her in the eyes with a smirk.

Emma blushed, "Stop..." She said flatly, rolling her eyes.

Hook looked like he was about to say something else, but Emma stopped him, "Hey look over here!" She said looking over his shoulder.

They had come to a section of various instruments, "Maybe I could get the kid one of these… I mean he definitely needs a better hobby than sword fighting and that damn book…" She said glancing over the drums and keyboards what were set up in the middle of the floor, "Plus, Im sure it would drive Regina nuts..."

She stopped when she realized when Hook wasn't beside her. She looked around her and found him staring lovingly at what appeared to be a handmade classical guitar. She watched as he ran his hand over the curved wood as if it were a lover. She blushed again at the thought of him doing the same to her. She shook it off when he heard him run his fingers over the strings.

She came to stand beside him, "You know what that is?" She asked.

He nodded, "It was a… what did you call it… Hobby?" He said solemnly.

"Oh..." She said. She almost asked him why he stopped, but mentally slapped herself. Duh!

"Maybe I could get one of these for Henry and you can show him how to play?" She suggested.

"Kind of hard to do with one hand, love." He chuckled turning away from the guitar.

"Yeah, but…." She sighed and stopped, not pressing the issue, "I'm ready for lunch, how bout you?" She said changing the subject.

"Nothing here?" He asked turning back to her.

Emma took another look left, then right, then looked back to Hook and shook her head and sighed, "No..." She sighed defeatedly.

He nodded, "Then lunch it is. Your treat of course since you drug me all the way out here…"

"Of course, Captain…" Emma said with a mock salute.

Emma and Hook nestled down in a small pizza place a few doors down from the store they made small talk here and there, but for the most part that sat in comfortable silence. Emma's thoughts kept coming back to the conversation about him playing guitar. She could tell that it bothered him more than he let on.

She always had just assumed that he had gotten use to the hook. She even, most of the time, forgot that he was evening missing the hand in the appendage in the first place. He was so… capable. She supposed 300 years was a long time to learn to live without it, but still…

"Do you ever wish..." She stopped when his eyes met hers, briefly considering not finishing the quotations, but she pressed on, "Do you ever wish you could get it back…. Your hand that is..." She said quietly.

Hook looked slightly taken back by the question, "I guess I never thought about it… I've come to accept that it's gone. It has defined me so much as a person for the last 300 years, with the revenge and the hook… I don't know." His gaze becoming distant as if actually considering the thought. He looked down at the fake hand that took the place of his hook for the day. "I really don't know" He said again.

Emma nodded understanding, but in her mind she was formulating a plan. He had done so much for her in Neverland. She had been racking her brain to find a way to replay him (that didn't involve sexual favors, even though she knew this was his prefered option) and this was perfect. Unfortunately she would be at the mercy of Regina to help her with her goal but it would be worth it.

"Would it be easier for you to accept me if I were a whole man, Emma?" He asked suddenly.

It was her turn to be taken back, "What?! No! That's not why I was asking… " She shook her head as guilt suddenly overtook her, "Please, don't ever think that." She placed her hand on his where it rested on the table, "If you couldn't tell… I have pretty much come to terms with all of your faults… but that was not anything i ever considered a fault." She said honestly.

Hook smiled softly, "Right, well… You can barely keep up with me and my one hand… Just imagine what I could do with two." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Yes well I wouldn't know." Emma stated, not missing a beat.

"You could..." He said almost too seriously. Emma felt that familiar heat return to her cheeks and she almost sighed in relief that he was back to normal.

She had resolved to help him, to give him the option to get back what he lost, but she was going to make absolutely sure that he knew that it was not for her, it was for him…

* * *

**I am so fucking sorry that this took so long to post! I lost a lot of momentum when i started this chapter, because I wasn't sure where I wanted it to go. I would say that its still not perfect…. but guilt is forcing me to post it anyways I know it's short, but at least it's something! :)**

**I'm not going to make any promises as to the status of the next chapter….. I have other stories I need to work on too.**


End file.
